The Life of a Soldier
by WolfTownTiger
Summary: *Based on 2012 TMNT and after episode Parasitica.* A mysterious girl ran in with the Kraang and when the turtles saved her, they had no choice but to bring her back to the lair. After they brought her in, Master Splinter has a sense of her being an ally of either good or evil. The turtles get suspicious the longer she stays. Is she hiding something? Do they know the real her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! My name is WolfTownTiger! Call me WTT or Wolfy or Tiger. So, this is my first fan fiction! Yay! :D So, please excuse me if I make a few mistakes here and there. I'm still getting used to the confusing website. :P Sorry. Please, leave a comment! And, yes, I accept criticism! I believe it makes me a better writer! So, criticize away! And if you can give a bit of advice for me, that would be fantastic. So, get some popcorn, sit back, relax, read and get your inner turtle on!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was running as fast as I could in the streets, panting as I look around for ways to lose them. There is no way I am going back to that nightmare of a place, ever. After all these years, I really thought it was my home. Well, I was dead wrong. Everything was a lie. I was becoming something I never wanted to be. I looked back as I ran. No one in sight. To make sure, I skidded to a stop in a corner, turned in an alley, and stood straight up against the wall in the darkness. I held my breath, listening to my surroundings. There was no footsteps heard, just the silence of the preceding night. I let out my breath slowly and quietly, taking in as much oxygen as I can get as I still listened. After a couple of minutes, I was sure I lost them. I slid down the wall until I fully sat down on the ground, gaining my breath as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. A sharp pain erupted in my chest and I grabbed it in pain. One of the idiots hit me straight on my ribcage, most-likely fracturing it, but not enough to break. Though, right now, it hurts to even breathe.

'Man up.' My mind told me. 'You've had much worse.' I agreed. I've had much bone-breaking, blood-spilling worse. As I caught my breath, I thought, 'Now, what?' I looked up to the sky to indicate the time of day. The sun had already set, it's radiant beams still shooting, but receding as the night sky was growing a dark blue. The stars of the night was growing brighter as the night went on. Though tonight, it's not going to be peaceful. Dark clouds from my right started to form above, an indicating sign of a wrecking storm. 'Fantastic.' I thought sarcastically.

Being careful of the new environment I entered a month ago, I went around the place. Few still roamed the streets, most carrying umbrellas for the rain. I pulled my black hoodie over my head, trying to attract the least amount of attention. I knew I didn't do well in crowds, I've never been in large groups of people. So, that's why I only came out at night, where only a bit are out, well, in the area I was in. As I strolled by, I stepped on a sewer lid, the object making a loose clanking sound. I looked down and lifted my foot off, reading it. _N.Y.C. Sewers_

'I'm in New York City?' I didn't like this. This place is off limits, much more than I'm comfortable with. I'm usually comfortable in the wild life, where there's quiet and no people roaming around. I grew up in the outside world and honestly, to me, it's better than the huge buildings with lots of people with bad attitudes. As far as I can see, there was no sign of wild life. I sighed. I don't know if I can adjust to this, but I need to stay, just until my strength comes back again so I can get out of here and further away from 'home'.

I looked around for a place to stay in. For the past month, hiding in the streets, I've been living under dumpsters or on roof tops. With the recent fight I've been in, I didn't have enough strength to climb for rooftops, but just enough for a bit of walking. As I walked, I stopped when I came near a familiar place. I walked a few more blocks and found an alley with a dumpster. I've been able to memorize places with food and shelter around in this part of the city, such as dumpsters. Sometimes, with no luck in finding the food inside, I have to wait until the day and pick-pocket a few times. I know it's not right, but I'm going to have to if I want to survive this place. When I was sure no one was looking, I quickly went to the alley. I looked back, just making sure no one saw me as I stayed in the darkness. When I finally decided no one did, I headed for the dumpster and flipped opened the lids, scrounging around it. All I could find was a piece of breadstick and a few bones with meat still on it. Partly satisfied, I took my food out and walked behind the dumpster, under the lids. I checked the food, looking for any kind of poison or anything that can damage me. No one can be too careful. After looking it over, I began eating it. Though, as I ate, I heard voices nearby.

"Kraang is in need of a life form for the testing of mutagen in the place of Kraang."

I listened closely. This is definitely not a human. It sounds...electronic. 'Plus, their English is terrible.'

"Kraang agrees with Kraang."

I could hear them getting closer to me. My senses immediately told me danger and I should get out. My senses are usually never wrong, especially after the 15 years of training them. I quietly turn around and tiptoed to the otherside of the dumpster, about to make a run for it. But I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I accidentally hit a tin can while I was trying to escape. I silently gasped at the loud sound it made. The things seem to have heard it and ran my way. Without hesitation, I ran off into the streets and no doubt the things are following me. I looked back at them and saw what they really were. Robots that looked human-like with a brain thing inside. 'Sure, that makes sense.' Before my eyes, more came by their side. Now, I swear there are a hundred following me. I tried to get away, but I don't think I can run any longer.

* * *

The same routine every night was planned for a particular group. Four teenage mutant ninja turtles to be exact. The four turtles repeatedly ran and jumped over buildings, searching for any trouble that roamed the streets of their city. They were on their night patrol, as always. Usually, they were able to find trouble every time and beat them, but oddly, there were none. After an hour of their night patrol spent, they stopped one of the buildings. Mikey and Donnie sat down, while Raph was pacing angrily.

"There has been no trouble for over two weeks! When are we going to do butt-kicking?!" Raph exclaimed at Leo, finally stopping his pace.

"Quiet down, Raph. You're going to wake all of New York." Leo said, standing over the edge of the tall building, scanning the area.

"Yeah, Raph, you need to chill." Mikey agreed. Then suddenly his neck was in an arm lock, choking him slightly.

"What was that, Mikey?" Raph asked in an anger tone.

"Nothing! I said Leo needs to chill!" Mikey choked out.

"Guys, quit it." Leo said sternly as he turned to them.

Raph finally lets go of Mikey, who took a deep breath, and heads over to Leo.

"We might as well go home and train instead, 'cause nothing is happening." Raph retorted.

"Be patient. I know there's trouble today. I can sense it." Leo responded as he looked over the city again, determined.

"Sense this!" Raph yelled as he went to grab Leo's arm to flip him.

But Leo saw it coming. He ducked the grab and swiped his brother's legs under him. Raph fell shell-first on the hard roof ground as Leo placed his foot on his plastron.

"I did." Leo said with a smirk as Raph scowled at him.

Leo stepped off Raph soon after he saw Donnie's expression. He looked so...focused on something. The eldest of the brothers looked at his other brothers, who seem to notice him as well. Leo grew a little concern and walked over to him.

"Is something wrong?" Leo asked.

Donnie held up his hand to silence them. He whispered, "Listen."

They all listened. There was a very faint, but makeable noise. It sounded like...blasts?

"I think it's the Kraang." Donnie finally spoke.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Raph said as he pushed through his brothers. He grabbed his sais from his belt and ran towards the sound. "Finally, some action!"

Leo sighed as he followed his red-banded brother, the two youngest following behind. Indeed as they got closer, they heard the faint blasts grow louder. They stopped on the edge of a building to see the scene below. They were able to make out the Kraang fighting a person. The person was hard to identify, the hoodie covering the face.

But that was all Leo needed to know. "Let's move!" Leo said.

Then, they all jumped off the building to land in a fight.

* * *

I skidded to a stop when another hundred of robots appeared in front of me. Then, in no time, I was surrounded. All I could do is rely on my training. I got into my fighting stance and waited. Just as one started moving to me, I fought them. It wasn't hard to beat them and they must have seen my abilities, because they started pulling out their laser guns. It was hard, though, to avoid the lasers and fight in the same time, but I managed a bit.

While I was distracted punching robots, one robot grabbed me from behind and slammed me down on my back. The impact made me dizzy for a bit. Then, suddenly, 12 robots were holding me down on the ground. I struggled to get free, but there were too many. Another robot came over to me, but this one was holding a container of...glop? He opened it and tried to pour it on me. But in a quick flash of green, the robot was gone and it dropped the stuff. It crashed on the floor with the glass broken and the glop spreading out. Luckily, it didn't hit me. Then another flash of green came and the robots who held me down were gone.

I tried to sit up to see what was going on, but it pains me deeply to do so. Then, one robot grabbed me, held me up in the air, and was ready to drop me on the glop. Worried, I tried to get out of his grip. But, another flash of green kicked the robot out. Unfortunately, I fell to the ground, partly hitting my head. I felt unconsciousness welcoming me. The last thing I saw was that my hand had a cut and the glop entered it.

* * *

When the turtles landed, they instantly fought the robots. But their concern was the person.

"Mikey! Donnie! Help him! Don't let him see you!" Leo commanded.

After hearing their command, Donnie and Mikey left Leo and Raph to fight one side of Kraang. They went over to the other side and were surprised of what they were seeing.

"Wow. Look at him fighting back. He must be experienced." Donnie said in amazement.

While watching the person's fighting skills, Donnie soon saw the person pinned to the ground and one Kraang trying to put mutagen on him. Donnie instantly ran over to the Kraang and quickly pushed him away with his staff, making the droid drop the mutagen. Also, managing to stay out of sights, using the shadows to his advantage. Luckily, as the mutagen crashed onto the floor, it didn't hit the person.

Mikey helped taking out the robots that were on him. They were about to help him fight, but more Kraang came. They had no choice, but to leave him unguarded and fight the other Kraang.

Finally, Raph finished beating the last Kraang droid of their side by the stabs of his sais. Leo turned around in time to see the person being lifted by a Kraang and ready to be dropped in mutagen.

"Oh, no you don't!" Leo said and kicked him out. Unfortunately for the person, he fell to the ground, unconscious. Leo continued fighting, protecting the human, and focused on the Kraang.

The Kraang soon retreated, obviously defeated by the turtles. With their vans and a matter of seconds, they got every scrap of sign showing they were ever here and drove off. After they were gone, it looked as if nothing happened. When they all finished fighting, The three younger brothers joined Leo's side with the human.

"How's the dude, Donnie?" Mikey asked.

Donnie kneeled down and, being careful with the injuries, examined the torn jeans and hoodie, cuts and bruises of all sizes accompanied the person. "Well, he seems pretty banged up." Then, he pulled off the hood to get a closer look at the figure. He jumped a bit in surprise.

"What is it, Donnie?" Leo asked, concerned.

"Let me rephrase my statement. _She_ seems pretty banged up." Donnie said, without looking back.

"Huh?" Mikey asked in confusion. They all groaned to Mikey's naïve character.

Donnie stepped up and show the person to them. "'The dude' is a girl, Mikey."

"Oh. She didn't look like one." Mikey said, earning a hit on the back of his head from Leo. "Ow! Hey!"

"Donnie, is she going to be okay?" Leo asked, ignoring his little brother.

"Well," Donnie started as he looked her over. "She fell unconscious either with the pain she had fighting the Kraang, exhaustion, or by hitting her head on the ground. She's losing a lot of blood. Wait, but look at this." Donnie said as he carefully pulled up the rest of her sleeve to show his brothers. "Not only did she have wounds from the fight, but some of these wounds are already old. Look at all these faint scars and-" Donnie was interrupted. The faint sound of police sirens wailed in the distance.

"We have to go. The police can take care of the girl." Leo said, turning around and lifting up a sewer lid.

"I don't think that's an option, guys." Donnie said.

"Why not?" Leo said.

Donnie gestured to the girl's right hand. "The mutagen was mixed with her blood here in her hand. If the police sees her turn into a mutant, or at least discover about the mutagen, there's no telling what kind of experiments they're going to do with her."

"We gotta help her." Mikey said.

"Mikey, you know we can't just take her to the lair." Leo said.

"Actually, for once, I agree with Mikey." Donnie said. "In any moment, the mutagen will change her and she'll be exposed out here. No telling what she'll do in her new form. Besides, her inguries and loss of blood just might end her."

"Guys! The police!" Raph yelled. Indeed, the sounds of sirens were getting louder.

After a few moments of thinking, Leo sighed. "Alright, fine. I just hope you can explain this to Splinter." Leo walked over to the nearest sewer lid, opened it and jumped in, along with Raph following.

Donnie carefully carried the girl and went down into the sewer. Then, Mikey jumped in last and closed the lid, just before the police arrived at the scene.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Bad? Good? Okay? Iffy? Please, leave your comment and criticism! See ya later!**

**~WTT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Readers! Welcome back! Miss me? Before we start, I just want to say...**

**HAPPY MUTATION DAY!**

**Yep! Today was the day Master Splinter and the turtles got mutated. It was also the day of the one-year anniversary April got saved! So it makes it extra special! The guys are turning 16! Yea! But in the show, they'll always be 15. Hehe. I spent the whole day celebrating about the guys. Drawing them, watching the episodes, etc. etc. Okay, okay, I will not bore you any longer. So, read on!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The storm's thunder cackled throughout sky, hovering above the city of New York. The ever-bright lightning illuminating the sky as it flashed through the night. Rain followed suit, dropping heavier by the minute. Televisions were interrupted with static and people rushed to their desitinations in the rain, umbrellas spread out above them. The pouring rain flowed down the streets and into the sewers. The silent water underground was flowing gently as it's reflection of the ceiling was clear. That was until quick footsteps crashed into the water, splashing it out. Turtles ran in the tunnels, making sharp turns here and there to get home as fast as possible.

"Come on, guys! Run faster!" A certain purple-banded called out in the front.

"We're running as fast as we can, Donnie!" Leo replied, clearly irritated.

"Yeah! Me and Leo are carrying her so give us a break!" Mikey yelled.

Donnie decided Mikey should carry the girl since he was the fastest out of the four. But since the weight was a bit heavy for him, Leo went to help his little brother. So, now, the two were side by side, holding her as they ran.

Donnie started, "Actually, Mikey, It's 'Leo and I'. You can't use 'Me and Leo' because-"

"Shut it and just keep moving!" Raph yelled at his brothers, as he ran last. The whole time, Raph opposed to helping her. There's just a feeling he couldn't shake off from her.

"We're almost there." Donnie announced. While he ran, he took out his phone, dialed a number, and placed the phone to the side of his head. The phone rang a couple times before someone picked up.

_"Donnie?"_ April answered.

"April!" Donnie exclaimed.

_"Are you alright? You sound exhausted."_

"Yes, I'm running right now, but listen. I need you to go in my lab, get the first aid kit, and meet me in the extra room we got. No time to explain."

Sensing the urgency in his voice, April replied, _"Got it."_ Then, she hanged up.

Donnie placed his phone back in his belt as he still ran. Before he knew it, they were back in the lair. Donnie looked behind himself and said to the pair, "Take her to the extra room. I'll be there in a sec." They nodded in response as they ran straight to the room. Donnie turn his head back forward, heading for his lab, but he barely had time to stop as he ran into April. They both fell to the ground next to each other. Donnie fell on his plastron while April landed on her back. "Oh, sorry April!" He got up and gave her hand up. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about it." April assured. Fortunately, April hadn't let the kit fall to the ground and let the items splatter around. "I have the first aid kit."

"Good. Just stay there. I'll be right back." He rushed past April and went to his desk. He grabbed a few other things from a few drawers before running back. "Come on. We have to hurry."

"Donnie, what happened? Did one of your brothers get hurt?" April asked in concern as she followed him.

"Well, not my brothers." Donnie replied.

April was confused and was about to ask another question until they arrived in the room already. Leo and Mikey blocked her view of who was on the cot. Since she didn't see Raph, she assumed it was him, but remembered Donnie said it wasn't his brothers. Her mind wondered, 'Who is it?'

Donnie walked past his brothers and spoke up. "Guys, give her a little space."

After he said that, Mikey and Leo stepped back as they let Donnie do the work. April now got a good view of the person. It was a complete stranger.

Donnie placed his things on the table next to the cot. "Leo, check her vitals. Is she breathing okay? And April can you pass me the kit?"

Leo went over to the girl as April went over to Donnie. She stared at the girl the whole time. After she passed the kit for Donnie to look in, April finally asked, "Okay, guys. What is going on? Why is there a complete stranger here in the lair?"

"Actually, April, I need you right now. We'll explain later." Donnie said, as he motioned her to come by his side.

As she did, Leo remembered Master Splinter. As he was checking the girl's vitals, he said "Speaking of explaining, Mikey, since you suggested to bring her down here, you tell Master Splinter about the girl."

"What?! Donnie was the one who told us to bring her down here! _HE_ should tell him, not me! I don't want my shell kicked like last time!" Mikey whined.

"But, Donnie is busy with the aid and you are standing there doing nothing, so ding ding ding, we have a winner." Leo said, unenthusiastically.

Mikey dipped his head back and groaned. "Alright, fine, but if I get my shell kicked, I'm taking the last slices of pizza!"

After Mikey left and Leo finished checking her vitals, Leo said, "She's breathing okay, but it looks painful for her." Though, when he checked her neck for pulse, he saw something light brown. Curious, he pulled the collar of the hoodie to the side a bit and found a necklace. It was hand-made with round wooden beads and a wooden locket, which had a carved ying and yang symbol on the front, all connected with a simple long string. He thought about it for a few moments before gently taking it off her and placing it in his wrist band wrappings. 'It'll be useful later.' He thought.

Donnie went over to the girl and checked her one more time before turning back to April. "Alright, April, just use the wipes for the wounds and then wrap it firmly and quickly, so she doesn't lose a lot of blood. Simple. When you're done just call me and I'll be there to do the rest. Oh, and don't do anything to her right hand. I'll explain later." He turned to his brother and motioned him to follow. "Come on, Leo. We need to leave, so April can start as soon as possible." Donnie said, as he walked out, Leo following. After April closed the door behind them, Leo looked at his younger brother in confusion. Donnie answered, "You don't want to know."

Leo blinked. "...You're right. I don't."

They both then walked towards the living room. They could hear Mikey saying, "-And that's why we brought her in here, Sensai."

They saw Sensai standing in front of Mikey in the middle of the room, listening to what he has to say. Raph on the other hand was sitting nearby, ignoring them as he read his comics. Sensai stroked his beard in thought as he slightly narrowed his eyes. "...May I see the girl?"

"Sure, Sensai." Mikey replied, turning to lead him to the room.

"Actually, Sensai," Donnie interrupted as he came over to him, along with Leo. "April is cleaning up her wounds and she's not coming out for a while. And, by the looks of it, she'll most-likey wake up in a few days anyway."

"...Very well, when she awakens, aware me. I'll be mediating. Training is in 30 minutes." Sensai said, now turning back to go to the dojo.

When Sensai was gone, Raph spoke without putting down his comic. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"Well, we couldn't leave her up there, Raph." Leo said.

"Well, we couldn't bring her down here either, Leo." Raph countered.

"What do you suggest?" Leo said.

"Just leave her up there for the police."

"Raph, if they discover the mutagen, there's no telling what they'll do to her."

"Not our problem." Raph said as he turned the page. Leo went over to him and snatched the comic away from him. "Hey!"

Leo crossed his arms. "Rapheal, it was the right thing to do. You know what? I bet we'll have another friend around here soon, just like April. We saved her life. She'll see we're helping her and trust us. So, we can trust her too, even you." Leo then turned around and threw the comic over his shoulder. The comic landed perfectly on Raph's lap. Raph stared at it before looking over to Leo. The blue-banded turtle went over to Mikey, who watched the whole thing, and acted as if nothing happened. "Come on, Mikey. We have to get the dry blood out of our arms."

"Blood?! Where?!" Mikey said as he frantically looked at his arms. Then he realized it wasn't his blood. "Wait...ew." Mikey cringed.

Leo rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, as he put his hand on his little brothers shell and lead themselves to the sink. Though, he couldn't help but wonder about the girl. 'Can we trust her?'

* * *

April just finished wrapping her last wound on her shin and tied it up. After that, she covered her in a blanket. She took a good look of the girl's face. April was sympathetic, yet suspicious of the girl. She wants to know what led them to get her here. She turned, opened the door, and called out, "Donnie!"

Almost immediately, Donnie was right outside the door. "She's ready?"

"Yeah." April replied. She let Donnie go past her and check on her. Then, he gasped. "What? What's wrong?"

"Incredible." Donnie mused. "Instead of waking up in a few days, she'll wake up in a few hours."

"How'd that happen?" April asked.

"I don't know. Weird." Donnie then focused back on the task. He grabbed the IV bag from the table, connected it with a needle, and then stuck it in her left arm. "There. And this microscopic device with the needle will measure her heart rate. It's connected to my phone, so when her heart beat rises, which is when she wakes up, I'll be able to know."

"Nice!" April commented.

"Thanks." Donnie smiled, blushing.

The pair left the girl alone and while walking back, Donnie explained what happened to April. Next thing they knew, they were back with the others, who were in the dojo training. An hour later, they got out and into the kitchen, but April stayed behind for a bit of extra training with Master Splinter. When the turtles sat down tiredly on the kitchen table, they waited for Mikey to serve. Then, suddenly, Donnie's phone went off ringing. He pulled it out and checked it, already knowing what it was. The girl was awake. Donnie was about to ask April, but realized she wasn't here. He can't interrupt her training, but the girl needs to be checked on now.

"So, anyone want to check on the girl?" He looked to Mikey.

Mikey replied, "Sorry, dude. My hands are kind of full here." He gestured to the cooking.

"I'm too busy not caring." Raph said.

"I'll go."

Donnie turned his head to his right, seeing Leo, who was sitting next to him, spoke up. "Really? Great. And remember, try not to spook her."

"Yeah, because she won't get freaked out at seeing a giant talking bipedal mutant turtle." Raph said sarcastically.

"Don't forget ninjas with weapons!" Mikey said over his shoulder.

They all groaned at Mikey. Donnie looked up at the eldest and said, "If you need help, just call me."

Leo stood up and waved his hand. "I think I got it covered." Then he left, heading towards the guest's room, but when Leo arrived, he opened the door and saw something unexpected.

* * *

**Eh? Eh? What do you think? Please R&R! And before I forget...**

**A big thanks to...**

**AmaryllisBloom!**

**G-Power!**

**Chelse16! **

**and all you Silent Readers!**

**Thank you all! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**~WTT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Had a good day? If you did, and you like this story, lucky you! You get to read another chapter! If not, and you still like this story, at least this will cheer you up a little...right? Well, go on ahead reading. Wait, wait, wait! A lot of people have been doing this, so I will too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Just my OC and plot line.**

**Haha! That was fun, but I wonder if it will get tiring...Oh, well. I'll just have to find out. Okay, NOW you can read.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The darkness was all I could see. I feel so, for the lack of better words, out of it. 'What happened?' Then, suddenly, pain hit me. I cringed and groaned softly as the stings went through me. I had trouble remembering what happened. 'That fight with the soldiers must have been bad. I feel so numb.' I was right about being numb. I couldn't move nor feel where I was, but I could tell I was lying on my side.

I noticed my breathing was hurting me. I took in long, slow breaths, but it just doesn't make my situation any better. If anything, it's getting worse. 'I'm just going to have to deal with it. After all, I have been hit on the ribcage before.'

After I got the breathing problem out of my head, I thought about opening my eyes, but I just couldn't. I was feeling way too drowsy. 'Did I fall asleep yesterday? Is it still night?'

I tried to get some sense of my surrounding. Despite the pain in my chest, I breathed in, getting some kind of stench. 'Ah. I must have slept under the dumpster again.'

I tried to sit up, but it felt like electricity shooting all over my body. I immediately went to the previous position. That's when I realized something. Even with my numbness, I felt myself land softly on the ground. 'Since when did the ground feel so soft?'

That's all I needed to know to force my eyes open. Everything was blurry and dizzy at first and I had the urge to sleep again, but I kept going. I stayed still and blinked a couple of times until moments later, I was focused somewhat. I looked around and what I saw would have made me jump to my feet if I wasn't so numb. I was in a huge unknown room laying down on a bed. Questions strucked my mind immediately.

'Where am I?' I thought. 'What's going on?'

My mind quickly answered those questions. I finally remembered what happened last night. I was eating behind the dumpster until I gave away my position to robots. They chased me until I eventually fought back. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, falling into unconsciousness. But the last thing I saw was my hand, in which I touched the glop the robots tried to put on me.

I looked at my right hand. The cut was healed. Nothing, but a faint scar on it. 'I hope the glop isn't something dangerous.' I tried to clench my hand into a fist, but it felt like needles coming through my hand. 'Okay, using my right hand is out.'

That was when I thought of my other hand. I looked at it and was surprised at what was in it. There was a needle in it and I didn't sense that at all. 'Wait. It must be a drug! That's why I feel so numb and senseless!' Quickly, I used my teeth to grab the needle and pull it out. I spit it onto the ground and looked at my hand again. As I assumed, it started bleeding. I looked around for something to wrap it in. Luckily, there was wrapping on the table next to me. I grabbed it with my right hand and carefully used it to wrap my palm, doing vice versa to the other. In no time, I got both palms in wraps. 'Hopefully, I'm not too drugged and it will wear off.'

'Next step, getting the heck out of here.' With the blanket still on, I carefully tried to sit up again. I felt light-headed and pain shooting all over yet again, making me go back down. I grunted. 'How am I supposed to escape?' I felt like a mess, but only one thought went through my mind. 'Man up and get over it.'

I got a new feeling of determination, and this one was not going down without a fight. With one last try, I quickly, yet carefully, moved my position from laying down to sitting on the edge of the bed in a swift motion. I felt dizzy again. 'Come on. Don't stop now.' Then, I let my feet touch the ground and I stood up. Once I did that, I quickly used the table for support. I couldn't feel my legs. 'Maybe I was too late with the drug. However,' I thought, 'how would I be thinking straight?' I made a good point. 'The drug hasn't made a complete affect in me. Good. I still have a chance.'

After getting a somewhat feeling over myself in the next few moments, which I thought was unusually quick, I let go of the nightstand and stood up straight. 'Okay. I should be able to escape.'

I only took one step, in which I stumbled a bit, and found out I felt a breeze go through me. I looked down and immediately, I was taken back. When I finally collected my thoughts, I mentally screamed...

'Where are my clothes?!'

The only clothes I am wearing now is my interiors. 'When I find out who did this, I will make them wish they were never born.'

I was so furious, that I nearly didn't notice the other things on me. I calmed down for now and realized I didn't have just my interiors. I also had bandaging wraps all over my body. I was confused, until I had an answer. 'Oh. I get it. Whoever they are, they want me to think that they're helping me, so I can stay and then they can pounce on me when they have the chance! Not happening.'

I went back to the thought of my clothes. 'I'm not just going out there half-naked.' I looked about the room. Drawers, closet, bed, table, everywhere. My clothes aren't here at all! 'Great, just freaking great. Okay, there must be something here as a substitute.' I looked about again. Something caught my eye towards the desk next to the nightstand. 'There's something on that chair.' I went towards the chair that was scooted under the desk next to the nightstand. 'Is that...a robe?' I didn't see it at all. The whiteness of the robe matched the chair. I went over and pulled the chair out quietly, reaching for it, but I was too late. Someone opened the door.

'This is definitely not my day.'

I turned around quickly to see a giant blue-banded mutant turtle guy standing on two legs and looking at me, wide-eyed. My first reaction: covering myself with the robe. He immediately turned around and stuttered an apology. I quickly put the robe on and tied it with the black belt, staring at the turtle all the while. 'Okay, I'm hallucinating, aren't I?'

Before I shut the door close on him, I saw katanas in sheaths attached to his belt strap that was around his waist and diagonally across his shell, where the sheaths were. I don't know why he has them, but it could be a danger to me. As he kept doing his annoying stuttering, I quietly took them and shut the door, hard. Now, back to real problem. 'Hallucinating is not good sign. I must get out of here now!'

I placed the katanas on my back held by my belt. I backed up from the door until my back felt the wall. Despite being in immense pain, I had to do this.

'Let's do this.'

I ran towards the door, jumped and kicked the door down. The door landed on something as I stood on it, but I didn't care. The door made a huge mixed sound of a 'slap' and 'thud' when it fell to the ground, making a silence afterwards.

"What was that?" I heard a childish male voice say.

"Come on." I heard another male gruff and aggressive-like voice order.

Quick footsteps followed and I looked around the place to find somewhere to escape or at least hide in. Then I found it: railings beside the short stairs. I ran over, sat straight up against the railing, and pulled my legs close to my chest, trying to blend in to the material. 'If only this was a black robe.'

Seconds later, three other turtles came running in at where I was just seconds ago, looking at the broken down door. Luckily, they didn't see me. Their eyes seemed to be glued in the scene.

'Get out of sight.' My mind thought immediately.

While they were distracted, I grabbed the edge of the railing behind me, pulled and flipped on it. While crouching low even if their shells were facing me, I rolled over to the side. Though in the last second, I let my feet touch the ground silently and I resulted in crouching low to the ground. I decided to listen in, so I went over to the corner between the railing and the wall separating the two floors and sat against it, aiming my ear to them.

"Leo! Are you alright?" I heard a different voice say.

Confused, I twirled around silently and lifted my head up a bit, peaking over a bit on the second floor. I didn't know who the purple one was talking to, until he removed the broken down door, in which the blue-banded turtle laid under. He went around him and asked him again, but the squashed turtle only replied in a groan.

I was amused. 'Serves him right.' I thought.

"I knew bringing this girl here was trouble!" The red-banded one told to the blue one, in which the purple turtle helped him up. He shook off the dizziness he had and was about to reply, until the orange one spoke.

"Dude, I think she was just scared, that's all." He said.

I rolled my eyes. 'I wasn't scared nor will I ever be.'

The orange one turned to the blue one and asked, "Leo, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" He replied.

'Nothing? Please.'

The blue one continued. "I just came in and...well..." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the ground, trying to figure out how to say it.

The purple one interrupted him, in which made the blue one's expression relieved. "It's amazing. She had enough strength to kick down this door. She should've been bed-ridden for days."

'Not on my watch.' As they were bickering, I turned back down and looked around the room, looking for an escape route. As I was looking around, I noticed I was not in a normal house or facility, which I assumed I was in before. I was underground in the sewers. 'No. Abandoned subway station.' I corrected myself. Finally, I noticed just across the room were subway rails. 'It has to have an exit over there.' So, quietly, I took a step forward, but once again, not knowing my surroundings made me give away my position. I hit my foot on a pipe that I didn't notice was here and it made a noisy clank. I cursed myself silently. Stopping in what I was doing altogether, I listened in to the turtles. They were awfully quiet.

That turned me on. I jumped over the pipe and rocketed to get to the subways tracks.

"Hey, she's getting away!" I heard the red-banded turtle say.

I ran faster as he said that. Even though my legs suddenly had this sharp pain and was begging for a stop, I kept running. That was until I realized something.

'Am I running on all fours?'

Though, it was making me run faster. I shook the thought away. 'I'll think of it later when I'm out of here.' The sight of my exit was getting nearer and nearer. 'Almost there.' Finally, with the force of my legs, I jumped to get over to the turnstiles, but bad luck struck. The red-banded turtle slammed his shoulder into my side. As I flew to my left, the katanas I had slipped out of the belt and fell to the ground. My back struck onto a column, forcing me to stop from being airborne. The pain I have now is twice as much worse. I slid down until my feet touch the railing. I nearly fell off of it, if it wasn't for my hold on the column. I couldn't help, but shut my eyes, grit my teeth, and let out a quiet groan.

"Stop it, Raph! You're hurting her!" The purple one yelled.

"Well, how was I suppose to stop her?!" The red one yelled back. He looked to the ground and grabbed the katanas, showing it to the others. "She took Leo's weapons! I told you this was a bad idea!"

After recovering from the sudden hit, I found my opportunity to catch him off guard. I leapt off the column with a grunt, and with all the force I had at the moment in my right hand, I punched him on the side of his jaw. As he stumbled back, he tripped over the opposite railing of the stairs, making him drop the katanas. I picked each one up with both hands. The other turtles gasped at what I did. When the surprised red-banded turtle registered what happened, he got up and attacked.

"Raph, no!" The blue one said, but the other didn't respond to him.

The red-banded turtle put one foot on the previous railing he fell from and pushed forwards. In the air, he was heading straight for me. I didn't worry a bit. In the accurate, yet teasingly moment, I ducked. He flew right over me and he face-planted onto the column.

'Idiot.'

I looked to the others, who just looked straight back, stunned. Finally, I had my chance. I turned around and went to jump over the turnstiles, but it seems a certain turtle doesn't want me to leave.

"Come here, you brat!" The red one yelled as he grabbed my ankle in mid-air. I stopped forcefully and with his grip on my ankle, my upper body fell down and towards the turnstiles. The resulting sound made me freeze.

_Crack_

* * *

***gasp* What's going to happen?! Oh, wait, I already know. But you guys don't, so post your comments and you just might get the next chapter sooner and find out!**

**My thanks to:**

**AmaryllisBloom!**

**foxchick1!**

**Michalied!**

**and all you Silent Readers!**

**Stay tuned! Have fun! And Laugh your head off!**

**~WTT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I've got to say, I've really outdone this chapter, but I couldn't make it into two chapters. So, you have a long chapter here! ...I really don't have anything else to say...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, only my character and the story line.**

**Except that. Ugh, I'm already getting tired of that. Oh, well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

With the impact of the hit between my chest and the turnstile, I lost my grip on the katanas and yelped in pain. My reflexes made me kick the turtle's plastron with my other foot and I managed to make him let go of my ankle and stumble back. Immediately after he let go, I slid off the turnstiles. My back was turned to the turtles as I let my left hand lean on the turnstile I hit. I grabbed my chest, as if I were going to get a heart attack, and bent over. The pain was excruciating. The others looked between me in surprise and at the red-banded turtle in anger as we all realized what happened.

One of my ribs finally broke.

He did it. My anger rose and I couldn't stop the feeling. I stood straight up, turned around, and faced the red-banded turtle. With a glare towards him, I thought, 'Alright freak, you want to fight, you got it.'

I jumped on the railing, slid down and nearing the end of it, I front-flipped to the right, landing several feet from him in a crouching position. I stood up straight again and faced him. He stood between me and his other companions.

With a few moments of silence, I lunged forward and he did too with a battle cry. I punched left and right to his head, but he dodged them from moving side to side. He saw the opportunity to swipe my legs from under me. So with a spin, he swiped them with his leg. I fell to the ground on my back in front of him. Followed was a muffled groan from the pain in my chest returning.

He looked down at me with a smirk. "You're not so tough, are ya?"

I bared my teeth and while I was on the ground, I tied my legs around his ankles and twisted. With a yelp, he fell to the next to me.

I got up and placed my foot on his shell. Apparently, the pressure of just my leg wasn't enough to keep him down. He brought himself up on his hands and knees and tried to grab my leg. He would have if it wasn't for me front-flipping out of the way. I landed on my legs this time and turned around to see him already standing, one foot in front of the other with fists up. I followed the same position, waiting for the right moment.

"Break it up!" The blue one interrupted. He stood in front of the red one to stop him. "Raph, I swear if you hurt her-"

"Hey, she was fighting back!" The red one shouted.

"She was doing defense! She had no choice because of your temper!"

"It wasn't my temper! She was fighting me because she wanted to escape! I was trying to keep her in the lair so she wouldn't go up to the surface to tell anyone about us! Now, that she isn't under supervision-" Raph stopped himself as he realized what he just said. "She escaped, didn't she?"

The two turtles turned their heads to the subway tracks and saw me jump over the turnstiles. I thought I really escaped them this time, until I realized that when I just landed on the other side, the purple and orange one stood there, now blocking my escape. Reflexes kicking in, I went in a fighting position.

"Easy!" The orange one said. "Don't worry! We want to help you!"

My eyes flickered to the ground, where the katanas laid after I dropped them earlier. I swiped them from the ground and positioned myself for attack. But the red one came out of nowhere and landed in front of me, as if protecting his turtle friends.

I strucked with the katanas and in response, his sais collided with the weapons. We both pushed forward with all our might, but the red one's strength is just stronger. He twisted his sais with the katanas, getting a good grip, and pulled me off my feet. He whirled around and untwisted his sais at the right time to fling me back into the room.

I landed with a roll, letting the katanas go and clattered out of reach. I didn't have time to get them when I saw the red one heading towards me in the air, sais ready to strike at me. I rolled over and just barely missed his hit. I stood up straight again as did he in front of me, sais ready for action.

He strucked first. Both of his sais was heading for my head. I stepped back and with a flick of my wrist, I striked on both of his wrists and made him drop his sais. Before he can reach for it, I swiped them away, far off from reach. In anger of my response, he tried to punch me instead. I used the upper part of my right arm to block his punches from his arm, careful of avoiding his fists.

Finally, when his left arm punch was just right, I grabbed his wrist with my right hand and lift my leg up on top of his arm. With my free hand, I placed it on the ground and let my body fall to the ground, making the turtle fall to his plastron as well. When I landed on the ground, I still had my leg and wrist on his arm, but now it was pulled behind his back.

After a few seconds, I quickly got up and pushed him down with the force of my foot when he tried to get up. Then, I grabbed the top part of his shell and brought him up in the air. I jumped next, bringing my leg up, and with a spin, my leg made contact with the turtle's plastron.

He flew across the room in the air and landed in the sewer water. I landed on my feet, crouching slightly, and ran over to where the sais were, swiping them off the ground. I position myself with them as I stared at the water, watching to see if he were to come back up immediately. When I was sure he wasn't, I placed the weapons in my belt and turned around to face the other turtles.

"That was awesome!" whispered the orange-banded turtle to his friends. "She beat Raph!" He seemed a little giddy as he bounced on his feet. "I can't wait to be friends with her! She can protect me from Raph every time I prank him!" Then he gasped. "We can be best buds!"

I narrowed my eyes with him. 'He does know I can hear him, right?' I was snapped out of my thinking when he started walking towards me.

"Hi!" He greeted, but I growled at him immediately for his move, which made him jump back, hiding slightly behind the purple one.

Noticing my behavior, the purple one tried to step forward, but he also got the same reaction with my growling. He stopped and went back to his position. They both weapons and to me, it was always a threat.

"Leo, you try." The purple one told the blue-banded turtle.

I noticed the blue one had his katanas back, which he might have snagged back when I was fighting. He tried stepping forward, but when I remembered about earlier and the fact that he has his weapons, I snarled at him. He tensed up at what I did and backed up. I was still furious with him from earlier.

"Dude, she really hates you." The orange one said to the blue-banded turtle, smirking. "Whatever you did to her, I bet it was either embarrassing or inappropriate."

The blue one just rolled his eyes in ignorance. At that moment, I thought about making an escape, but that really wasn't an option. After the fight, my body was hurting like heck and I was also out-numbered three to one. Besides, I already have a broken rib. What could I do?

That was when I heard a feminine voice. "Hey guys, what's going on? I heard a lot of noise so I was wondering if everything is-" She was cut off when she saw me.

I was mid-dark-skinned and I had messed-up long hair, but it looked a wavy dark brown. I had light-blue eyes, almost looking white. My height was as tall as her, if anything a little more. I also had the same age as all of them, 15. For a girl, I was pretty well-built, with hard muscles. She saw that I was in a position to fight at any moment. She knew what was going on. When she figured it out, she looked at me straight in the eye.

That girl, I didn't know why, but she made my eyes locked with her's, as if I was in a trance. The three guys looked at us, confused, but decided to stay out of the way.

"What are they doing?" Leo whispered.

Mikey shrugged. "Must be a girl thing."

As I looked at her, I felt this sort of strange feeling within her that I couldn't define. I've never felt this in anyone else. Though, when she looks at me, it seems as if she is trying to find my soul or at least what kind of person I am. Then, she started to walk towards me slowly.

"Wait, April. Don't go to her. She's a bit dangerous." Donnie said, worried.

"I got it, Donnie." April replied curtly, her eyes never leaving mine.

I didn't feel threatened with her and I allowed her to come closer than the turtles. She didn't seem like she was harm. Even if she did, I'm sure I could beat her. She kept on getting closer. Finally, she stopped, standing in a safe distance that I found comfortable in. If she were to come any closer, I would have took out a sai. Although she was no threat, I still want a good distance. She stared into my eyes a bit more, before speaking.

"Donnie, Mikey, Leo, hand me your weapons."

Now, I figured her as a threat. She went to the turtles, her eyes never leaving mine still, and grabbed all the weapons they reluctantly held out for her. She headed back to the spot she was on before, but now it felt uncomfortable for me. As if sensing my feeling, she stopped and stood there instead, several feet away from the other spot.

She placed the katanas, bo staff, and nun chucks on the ground in front of her. Then, she put her foot on top of them all and slid them as far away as her force allowed her. The weapons slid towards my direction, but just more to my right. It slid past me and I watched the weapons slide and fall into the water.

The boys complained of why she did that, but she silenced them with a 'shh' in their direction. They, obviously confused still, obeyed April.

"Just let me handle it. And don't interfere." She said simply to them,

After they nodded, she looked back to me. This time, when I looked into her eyes, she was cautious, as if avoiding crossing the line with me. I felt a bit more comfortable with the weapons out of the way and I knew she knew it. Slowly, she approached back to the same spot from before.

Though when she did reach that spot, she took the risk of stepping closer. She knew she was crossing the line. I narrowed my eyes and a growl emitted from my throat. She kept coming, slowly and steadily. She held up her hands in front of her as she walked. Finally, she stopped only a few yards away, just when I was about to reach for the sais.

"It's alright. We are not a threat." She started soothingly. "I know you're afraid because you're in a strange place...I know that you want to leave immediately...I know you don't trust us...I know you're in pain...And you probably think you're hallucinateing because you see four turtles."

I stepped back in surprise, but I hid my expression. 'How did she-?'

"You're not hallucinating." She continued. "There are four turtles here, but they're actually really nice and sweet...They saved you from the topside fight earlier... and all we want to do is help you."

As she was talking, I was inching my way to the tracks again, surely I can escape in time.

"No, don't leave." She urged. "You'll only further your inguries without the proper care. And when you further your inguries, the longer it's going to take to heal."

I stopped and looked at the ground in thought. 'Damn. She has a point.' I furrowed my eyebrows and decided to stay just a bit longer. I looked back to her, crossed my arms, and waited for her to continue, still being cautious in case it's a trap.

She smiled. Then, she turned around to the turtles and asked, "Mikey, can you introduce us to her?"

"Sure!" He stepped up, but I once again growled. He stopped in his tracks and looked to the girl, as did I.

She turned to me. "Can you trust-?"

I growled immediately. I can't trust anyone anymore. Trust costed the death of one I truly held close to me.

She understood my message. She then said to the orange one. "Why don't you just introduce us to her from there?"

He looked back at me and started off, his enthusiasm not changing a bit from before. "Hey, there! My name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey. I'm the fun one." He said proudly as he put his hand on his chest.

He motioned towards his right, where the purple-banded turtle stood. "This is my bro, Donatello. Call him Donnie. He's the smart nerd." Mikey stuck his tongue out on him playfully and Donnie responded with a glare.

Then he looked back at me. "The dude you fought was Raphael. Call him Raph. He's the tough one. Little note, he has anger issues, so don't call him Raphie. He hates that."

Then, he motioned to the blue-banded turtle on his left. "He's Leonardo. Call him Leo. He's the leader." I eyed him the most.

Then, he motioned to the normal human girl in his front left, the one who communicated with me. "And last but not least, that's April, our friend. She's training with us to be a kunoichi."

I still stood in my position motionless with a neutral face. I squinted my eyes to analyze them. 'I still can't trust them, but they seem good to my senses. My senses are never wrong, but I still should be cautious around them.'

I thought about it. What choice do I have? I have a broken rib. I could easily get infections with my huge cuts and it could lead to serious damage. I can't be able to defend myself if I do go up. And to top it off, _they_ know I'm in this city. I can't be able to go up until they're gone.

I sighed. After a few seconds, I looked up to April. I wanted to walk up to her, but I hesitated. April saw me hesitate and encouraged me.

"It's alright. Come on." She urged. I kept standing in place, so April spoke. But instead of urging, she thought of something else. "Listen. You need to heal and we can help you. And as soon as you're healed, you can leave and continue your life."

"But April! She touched the-!"

"Donnie, quiet." She ordered. "I know what I'm doing."

I raised an eyebrow.

She turned back to me. "But there is one condition."

'Of course there is.'

"When you leave, you have to us a secret. Not everyone can accept us in the outside world."

I lifted my head. 'They're not accepted either? Well...I could see that.' I stood there, still looking at her.

April held out her hand, serious written all over her. "Do we have a deal?"

I just stared at her hand. I was several yards away. Without thinking, I started to walk over slowly. I constantly looked between her and the turtles. I know I can't trust them, but there's just this...thing telling me that it's alright. I stopped and hesitated. I was only a couple of yards away.

April smiled. "You can trust us." She encouraged.

I furrowed my brows. 'I hope I can.' I again started to walk over. No matter how much I wanted to hesitate, I kept going. Now, I was right in front of her and I fought the urge to run. I raised my hand and reached for her's.

Though, I heard running coming towards me from behind. A battle cry came from the source. I quickly backed up from April and to the side to see my attacker again. I got into my stance and waited for him to come at the right time.

"Yame!" A yell erupted.

That was all it took to stop the red-banded turtle. I looked at him with surprise. 'Who ever stopped him must be in charge.' The voice came from my right and when I turned my head, I saw a giant rat, sharing similar charcteristics with the turtles, like being bipedal as he walked towards all of us.

"Rapheal, that was a very un-wise decision to make." The rat said sternly.

'Another characteristic: The ability to talk.' I thought.

"Sensei," Donnie started, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." The rat answered.

The rat walked over to me. At first, I stepped back every time he stepped closer. He noticed it and stopped. Then I realized he was an adult. Depending on their personalities, I respected adults and for my view of him, he seemed worthy of my respect.

"My apologies for my son's actions. Did he hurt you?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Good. My name is Master Splinter. You can also call me 'Sensei'."

I gasped. I quickly stood up straight, put my fist to my palm, and bowed in respect. He bowed back. Where I 'lived', we all had respect in Masters and Senseis in mixed martial arts of all kinds. I, for one, lived in fighting and I give deep respect for them.

Mikey whispered to his brothers, "She doesn't talk much, does she?"

Sensei, who heard his son noticed his point. "Do you speak, child?"

"...Yes."

They all, except Splinter, perked up when I finally spoke. I don't talk much, especially to those I barely knew, but I must answer his question. Like I said, I always respected them.

"All of you," He looked up to the other turtles and girl. "go to bed."

They all obeyed him and walked to their bedrooms. I caught the glare of Raph and I did so to him until he disappeared to his room.

"Why don't you go to bed as well? You seem restless." Sensei said. "We can talk in the morning."

I again bowed to him in respect and turned to leave. But as I walked, I was thinking. 'I shouldn't stay. I can already tell Sensei is suspicious.' I decided to leave early in the morning, where everyone should still be asleep.

I walked towards my room and saw the door still on the floor. 'Oops. Hope they can fix it.' I picked it up and placed it right where it's supposed to be while I was inside the room. I sat down on the bed, took a deep breath and let it out slowly, releasing the adrenaline from what happened just several minutes ago. I wasn't sure if I could sleep in someone's domain that I barely knew. So, I laid down on the bed and let my eyes close. I never knew how exhausted I was until I relaxed a bit on the bed. Before I knew it, I was sleeping.

* * *

**Sooo? Whatcha think? Please R&R!**

**My thanks to:**

**Guest!**

**AmaryllisBloom!**

**foxchick1!**

**And, of course, all my Silent Readers!**

**Before you leave, I was thinking, 'I need something to give this note a little sizzle.' So, I came up with...**

**Questionnaires! All about TMNT (2012)! I give a question and you try to answer it! And in the next chapter I post the answer! How's that sound? Okay, first question!**

**_Which episode was where Raphael's belt was mysteriously not shown?_ **

**Betcha can't answer that! Well, see ya later!**

**~WTT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeyyy! What's up? So, I've been busy and I wanted to post this yesterday, but it wasn't nearly as finished. Enough of my lame excuse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, just my character and story line.**

**Anyway, here's the answer to yesterday's question:**

**_Parasitica!_ **

**So congratulations to: _I Love Animals_ (me too!) and _Guest_! **

**Just a little note to _I Love Animals_, I honestly didn't know Raph doesn't have a belt in the theme song, so give yourself a pat on the back for having a good eye!**

**Guess what I learned today. I just figured out that 'Guest' is a person commenting but doesn't have an account. I actually feel pretty stupid now. Well, I hope this chapter makes up for my stupidity!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I hate the mornings. I woke up just a few minutes ago, but I was still laid down with my eyes closed. There's two reasons for my hate: First, I've been so accustomed to the darkness, that I'm not so used to the brightness of the day. For some reason, I couldn't see as much light through my eyelids as usual. 'Huh. I must've wakened up even earlier.' Second, the minute I wake up, I'm always groggy. I've hated it because my senses wouldn't be working and then I'll have to do warm-ups or stretching to get some back. Not that I don't like the bit of exersize, only the unawareness.

I thought about my sleep next. 'That was the strangest and craziest dream I've ever had.' I sat up with a groan with my soreness. I stretched a bit. 'Like I'd ever believe that I've seen-' I stopped mid-sentence when I opened my eyes. '...Never mind.'

I looked about the room, the same one from my 'dream'. 'Well, this is...weird. I fought brain...things in robots, four turtles saved me, and I'm in the middle of running away from _them_. ...Yeah. Casual day.'

I threw my legs to the side of the bed and yawned, stretching as well. I stood up and thought about what was going on. 'Okay. So if that dream is real, which it is, that means that I have to get out of here while it's still early.' Luckily for me, I always wake up at nearly the same time everyday. 'Let me guess...4:58 a.m.' I turned to the digital clock on my night stand and it is indeed 4:58 a.m. 'Yep. I was right.' I wake up between 4:55 to 5 a.m., no more and no less. Occasionally, I do wake up around mid-night, but I just fall back asleep.

I started to walk to the door. 'Wait.' I stopped. I looked down and saw that I still had the robe on. 'Aw, crap! Where are my real clothes?' I looked around, but to no avail. 'Ugh. Whoever stripped me must have my clothes in their room. Fantastic. I'm just going to have to leave like this.' Though, maybe when I'm outside, I can find some old clothes in the dump, right?

I turned around when I remembered something. The sais from yesterday was on the nightstand. 'I'm going to need something for defense.' I thought about it. '...They won't miss them, would they?' I grabbed the sais and placed them in my belt. 'Besides, it's a nice trade for my clothes.'

I went to leave, despite my urge to just try and find my clothes in the other's rooms, but it's too risky. I removed the broken door quietly and slid it to the side inside the room. I peeked my head outside and looked around. No one was in sight.

'Still. Sensei must be awake, but maybe meditating. I have to be as quiet as I can be.' I tip-toed from the rooms and went into the living room. 'Okay, all I have to do is go across the room and I'm out. Simple.' Soon enough, I was almost to the turnstiles and into freedom.

"Where are you going?"

I whipped around and grabbed the sais on my belt, in a fighting stance. No one was there. I heard a shuffle of movement behind me. I whipped around again and striked the sais downwards, but it collided with another weapon. The sound of metal clanking spread around the room.

"Woah, easy!" The voice said in a whisper. "It's okay. It's me, Leo."

I blinked a couple of times to see better in the darkness. It was the turtle, the one with the blue bandana. He carefully removed his katanas from the sais and sheathed them, a sign I knew as peace. Reluctantly, I spinned the sais a bit and placed them in my belt in a swift motion. I wasn't in the mood for a fight anyway and it's not like I'm in the condition to do it either.

"Where are you going?" He repeated.

I didn't want to speak to him, so as a sign of body language, I just turned to go around him. But to my surprise, he just stepped in the way. I stopped before I could bump into him. I stepped back a bit and looked at him. He had the face of wanting the answer. 'Well, if you want the answer, look at what I'm doing and get out of the way.'

I quickly stepped to the right, an attempt to get past him, but he quickly did the same thing and got in front of me. I did the same to the left and he did the same to block me. I also tried tapping my foot to the right and sprinting to the left, but he knew that trick and blocked me again.

I growled at him as a warning, but he didn't flinch. He spoke. "You can't leave, you're still ingured. And you made a promise with April."

I shook my head. 'Actually, I never shook her hand, so no deal was made, buster.'

He furrowed his bandana in thought, which is kind of like his brow if think about it. Then, he realized it. "Oh. You never shook her hand."

I nodded my head a gave a 'duh' face to him. I, again, tried to pass him, but he stood in my way.

"Oh, no. That doesn't mean that'll help your inguries. You need to recover. You heard April, you'll further your inguries if you kept working on them."

I looked down in my legs and my arms that was half-covered with wrappings. I looked up to him and just shrugged.

"I'm not going to let you leave though." He said, crossing his arms. "So, you have to stay."

I'm getting frustrated with this turtle. Then, an idea came to my head. 'Well, I'll just show you how ingured I am.' I pretended to faint and fell to the floor on my back, but I actually bent my knees first and fell, just so I wouldn't get hurt as much.

I heard him gasp and drop next to my right side. "Are you alright?" He said, clear concern showing.

'I almost feel bad about doing this to him...almost.' To his surprise, I grabbed both his wrists and placed my right knee on his plastron. Then, I forced him over my shoulder, flipping him in the process. I heard him land on his shell with an grunt. I stood up again and went towards the turnstiles. "Gullible." I said under my breath.

That was until I heard him groan painfully behind me. I stopped and looked back. He was sitting up, but his head was down and he was grabbing his plastron over his stomach. I looked down. 'They did help me. Ugh, but I can't trust them. ...Okay, maybe I can just place him on the couch and leave. Just to help him a little.'

I walked over to the turtle. I kneeled one knee on the ground next to him and let my head go under to get eye-contact with his ducked head. "Sorry, Leonardo." I was too late to react when I saw him smirking.

He grabbed my shoulders and slammed them on the ground. I was strickened with his move and looked wide-eyed at the turtle in front of me.

"Who's gullible now?" He asked mockingly, a smirk still on his face.

I glared at him and pushed him off me. He was really ticking me off. I decided to speak. 'Maybe if I do that, he'll let me be.' "Look, Leonardo. I appreciate everyone's help, but I'm leaving. And no one is going to stop me." I said with determination. I turned around once again and walked over to the subway tracks.

"Wait." He said.

I stopped and let out a frustrated sigh. I turned around to see him heading for the couch. I guess there was something on it that I didn't notice. He kneeled on one knee and grabbed the item. He stood up with hands held out.

He was carrying my clothes, which was folded neatly in his hands. 'Wha-? D...Did he...? Oh ho ho, I really hate him now.'

"I didn't take this from you." He said, as if he read my thoughts. "April took them off to heal your wounds. If you want this back, you have to make a deal of staying until you're healed."

'Oh, good. I'd totally rip him apart if he did it.' I changed the subject with the deal. '...Nah. I'll find other clothes.' I shrugged in response.

"You leave me with no choice." He placed the clothing on the couch again before reaching into his wrist wrappings.

What he took out made my heart freeze. I reached desperately around my neck to find my possession, but it wasn't there. 'My necklace. ...He took my necklace!' I never let any one even touch my necklace, let alone hold it. It was extremly valuable to me and it was my last good memory of- I shook my head. I can't think about it.

I focused back on the turtle. "Do _not_ dare leave a scratch on that or you will suffer the consequences." I hissed as I walked over to him.

He knew he had me and smirked. "I won't do anything to it, if you stay for the whole day."

"Fine." I was in front of him, holding out my hand. "Now, give it."

He didn't budge and kept it out of my reach. "Can't do that. I don't trust you yet and until then, this will be in my grasp."

I let my arm drop to my sides and turned both into fists, cracking my knuckles in the process. "Leonardo." I growled through gritted teeth. "Give. It. Back."

"No." He said, crossing his arms.

"That's it!" I yelled angrily.

I pounced on him and we both rolled on the ground, fighting for the necklace. We were yelling at each other despite the others being asleep. Then, Leo stopped the roll and pinned me to the ground on my back. He placed his hands around my wrists and placed them firmly on the ground. I didn't see where the necklace was until I looked behind him. My necklace somehow ended up being on his foot, which was out of my reach obviously.

"I swear I will rip out your eyes out and shove them down your throat so you can see my hands cutting your flesh open if you do anything with my necklace!"

He grimaced in disgust, probably from the picture I gave him, but he wiped it away. "I just want you to get better! What's so hard about staying here and healing?"

"Woah." I heard another voice say.

'Oh boy.' I looked to my right, as Leo did the same in my direction, and saw Mikey on the stairs of the bedrooms, staring at us.

"Leo, you animal!" He teased with a grin. "Aren't you a little young to do that?"

I was confused until I looked back at Leo, who was still staring at Mikey. I noticed he was hovering above me. His knees were placed beside the outside part of my legs. But then I realized his body was dangerously close to mine. Our eyes met and in that moment we scrambled off of each other with a frightened yell.

'Aw! Gross! Ugh!' I couldn't help but shiver. 'That is an image that will be hard to get rid of.' I shook my head to get myself in reality.

As Leo was trying to get himself back, I noticed he dropped the necklace, which was between us. I went for it. Leo, having shook his head, realized I was going for the necklace and he went for it as well. We both were converging to the necklace.

"What is going on in here?!" A voice yelled.

I looked to the source, but at that moment when I was distracted, I slammed into Leo. With my momentum, I was pushed forward and landed on top of him when we hit the ground. We both groaned at the impact.

Mikey walked over to us and whispered, "Second times the charm, huh Leo?"

I ignored him and got up. I looked towards the source. Master Splinter had spoken and was walking towards us now.

I ducked my head and bowed fist-to-palm style. "Good morning, Master."

Leo stood up and also did the same, but only bowed. "Good morning, Sensei."

"What was happening just now?" He demanded.

That reminded me. I glanced to my left to the ground, but I didn't see my necklace. 'Where is it?'

"Hey, is this yours?" Mikey said, standing beside Leo and holding up my necklace, looking at it.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and tried to take it from him, but Leo beat me to it.

"Oh no. I'm still keeping this in my grasp." Leo said.

"Why is that, Leonardo?" Master Splinter questioned.

"I took her necklace because I knew she would try to get away, Sensai. She is in no condition to leave. I promised if she stayed the whole day, I'd give her the necklace back when I trust her." Leo explained.

"I see." Splinter said. He thought about it. "I am afraid Leonardo is right, my dear. You are in a very bad condition. You must stay here until you are better."

I knew it was helpless arguing with a Master. I hung my head. "Yes, sir."

"Now, you three go to bed. You still have a few hours of rest until training."

We all nodded in response. I grabbed my clothes from the couch before retreating to the bedrooms, as well as the two other turtles. Splinter went back to the other room he was in before. I wasn't sure of what room it was yet. I entered my room and placed the door back in place and sat on my bed. I tossed my clothes on the chair from before and let the sais drop on the nightstand after I hastily took them out of my belt. 'Well, I guess I'm stuck here, aren't I?' I sighed. 'Nice job, me.'

I decided to meditate for the next two hours. Maybe it'll calm me down. So, I sat down criss-crossed on the bed and faced the entrance of my room. I took a deep breath and then I let it out slowly, feeling the world come peacefully around me. That was until a few minutes later that I heard the scraping of the door being removed. I could tell the person was trying to be quiet though.

I opened one eye to see Leo carefully placing the door aside, not noticing me looking at him. I cleared my throat. That caught his attention. He looked at me and whispered, "Oh, sorry. I thought you were asleep."

"Need something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just came to give you a glass of water. Your voice sounded hoarse. Thought it might help."

I thought about it. 'My voice was hoarse. Huh. Didn't notice.' I stood up from my bed and walk towards him. "Umm, thank you." I walked back and placed it on the nightstand.

"I hope there's no hard feelings between us. I just wanted you to be alright."

"Not at all. I respect those who help others more than their own safety. And you definitely showed me that. But, if you do anything to my necklace-" I threatened.

"No, not a thing. It's in good hands. Good three-fingered hands." He shaked his hands in front of him. I rolled my eyes, but it was amusing. "Do you need anything?"

"No no. You guys did enough." I said. He nodded and began to leave. "Wait." I said. He stopped and turned. "I just wanted to say...um...thank you for, uh, saving me back there and...and helping me. ...Nobody's been this generous to me."

He looked at me before he smiled. "...That's what friends do, right?"

I looked at him in surprise, but he already started to leave and place the door back in it's place. I sat down on the side of the bed and looked down. I decided to turn in for the couple of hours Splinter allowed us. I laid down and covered my self with the blankets. Staring up at the ceiling, I thought about one thing before falling asleep.

'Friends?'

* * *

**And a beautiful friendship begins! Honestly, this is my personal favorite chapter yet. I laughed at my own jokes, hehe. Tell me if it was good or not in reviews!**

**My Thanks to:**

**AmaryllisBloom!**

**Chelse16!**

**I Love Animals!**

**and Guests and Silent Readers everywhere!**

**Okay, guess what time it is...Questionnaire!**

_**What does 'Booyakasha' mean?**_

**Please, don't cheat and look it up. If you already did some time before this, you have the advantage. If you didn't, just guess! It's for fun!**

**~WTT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everybody! So very sorry for the long break! It has been extremely busy in my school, especially since last week we all were getting our final grades for the quarter and I was hoping to get really good grades. So, I tried my hardest, but that meant focusing more on school than fan fiction. And it turns out, I got great grades! Yay for studying! Please, forgive me and also, I'm going to apologize in advance because I have no doubt that this will happen again.**

**Anyway, I just want you to have a little schedule on when new chapters are supposed to be posted. I am going to post every Sunday because I'm only allowed to get on the computer on weekends and Sundays are best for me. And remember, if my chapter never posted Sunday, than it will be the next weekend. It could be posted on Monday or Tuesday like maybe if it's a day off or something, but that's really rare.**

**And how about those new episodes, huh?! Awesome, right?! Especially in the end of "Follow the Leader" when Splinter told Leo that Karai was his daughter. If only I could've seen Leo's expression. Anyone agree?**

**About the Booyakasha question, the answer was (I bet this will surprise you):**

**_High glory and love to the very moment._**

**Isn't that surprising?! **

**Anyway, this chapter is a bit boring, then a little fun. It will show what the mysterious girl is thinking, her situation, and how she reacts to it. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ever since I went back to bed after the event an hour ago, I couldn't sleep very well. Sure, I've slept, but it was a very light rest, like I was sleeping, yet I can note my surroundings. After that, well, I just woke up. I tried to go back to sleep, really, but sleep and me had our little battles before. I gave up after my third attempt, and just laid with my eyes open. I turned my head slightly, to check the digital clock's time, and saw it was around 6:30 a.m. I wasn't surprised, I never slept in before. I sighed and sat up. 'Well, I should meditate then, huh?' Whenever I didn't have anything to do, which usually is a bit rare, especially since I'm in the streets now and I need to do everything to survive, I meditated. I meditate when I was stressed, mad, or even upset. It just helps me sort out everything that's going on and gives me time to think of solutions.

I sat down and started my meditation. Though, it went bad quickly. As I was taking a deep breath, pain erupted through my chest. It caused me to have trouble breathing. Quickly, I leaned over and took slow small breaths, as if I was sleeping. If I expand my lungs too much, which I did, I'll disrupt the broken part of my ribs and make even more pain and just maybe damage my lungs. A minute later, the pain was gone. 'That idiotic Raphael did this to me. It'll take weeks for my broken rib to repair.'

Then, I realized what I had just thought. 'Weeks to repair...that means I'm stuck here for weeks! No!' I punched the bed underneath me in anger. The pain came back. I immediately calmed myself down, again taking small breaths until the pain subsided. I sighed. 'Okay. Maybe they don't know about it. I can pretend I don't have a broken rib. All they probably know is my cuts and bruises.'

That's going to be my plan. The sooner I get out, the better. Then, I started to feel my sides, searching for my broken rib. Finally, I found it on my right, making it hurt a bit. It was one of the lower ribs. It felt like it broke in two, but the broken rib wasn't moving much, as if still hanging. 'Wait. It is hanging! It's not totally broken! Oh thank goodness. In month's time, it'll heal. Funny. I could have swore that my rib broke for good in that impact, especially with the fight afterwards...Oh, well.' Now, I know it isn't that bad, just a huge bruise on the skin surrounding it, but not that bad.

'Okay. I'll just have to take it easy and pretend it isn't there.' Then, I furrowed my brows. 'But I wouldn't have to if I wasn't so clumsy as to trip on that pipe. I mean a real warrior wouldn't have made a stupid mistake like that!...No wonder Master picked Mistress. She was and still is the best warrior. Flawless. Though she was the best, she's not that to me anymore. She used to be my best friend, my role model, but after I found out who she truly is, I had her in my mind as a disgusting, evil brat.'

I tossed my legs over the bed and stood up, putting myself back to reality. I felt a bit of numbness whelming me again. 'Which reminds me. What made me so unfocused and drowsy?...It's probably what happens after you get unconscious. Huh. So if it was just me, then what was that needle for?' I looked to the bag next to the bed's right side, hanging from on of those poles. A thin little tube is attached to it and lead to the needle, where it was dripping the ooze on the ground. I kneeled down and picked it up, examining it. 'It's an IV bag, not a drug. I guess they really are trying to help.'

When I stood up, I step in some liquid. I looked down as I lifted my foot. 'Oh, these socks were the only pair I have! What did I step in?' I looked at the liquid again and realized it was the IV, which must have poured out after I took the needle off. 'Oh. That was a huge waste. Nice going, me. Great. I need clean this up.'

I first took off my wet sock and squeezed out all the liquid I could before putting it neatly on the bed where it can dry off. 'Okay. I need towels, but it's not like I can just ask for it. Didn't Leonardo say April cleaned my wounds? Maybe she used paper towels...?' I looked around the medical aids still on my desk. 'Disinfect wipes, gauze, nutrient pills, extra IV bag, where's the paper towels?'

I sighed. None. 'The pills and IV bag are no use, the wipes are already wet, and the graze, well it's just plain stupid to waste that. I'm just going to have to clean it up later.' I took the pole which hung the IV Bag and place it front of the puddle, where no one can enter and step in it unless they move the pole or jump over the bed. The walls covered the other two sides.

I sat at my bed, picked up the sock, and rub the wet part to make it dry again. 'My stay here is already ticking me off. Out there, I'm free and filled with no worries. Here, I'm trapped, just like in that damned place I used to call home.' I growled in frustration. 'I need to walk around. I can't stay here for another half-hour doing nothing.'

I put on my mostly dried sock on and walked over to the door, carefully moving it to the side inside the room. I walked out to what seemed like a living room of the group, where the previous two fights had been made. I subconsciously paced back and forth as I thought.

'Raphael. He sure is a fighter. And one who wants me gone. Maybe, just maybe if he hates me that much, he will talk with Sensei and convince him to let me out.' But of course that's only a thought. It could happen, but not guaranteed. 'He also has quite a temper, does he? Not very trusting to others at first sight either. Huh. We have more in common than it seemed.'

Then, I thought of the foolish, orange-banded turtle. 'Michelangelo. The youngest, I suppose? Judging by his maturity, of course. He...I've never seen people like him. He acts so childish that I am almost convinced he is a child. He is what I guess the most peaceful of the group. The one with the most happiest emotions. And he is so filled with...innocence, like one of a child or even an infant. There are rarely any more of these teens anymore. After all, he did want to be friends with me before even knowing me that well. Such trust...'

The next turtle I thought of was Donatello. 'He's harder to define than the others. I can see he's observant. And the way he acted towards me, as in testing me, I could tell he thinks first before acting. Also, I believe he owns that room over there.' I thought as I looked to the room he emerged from yesterday while I tried to get away.

I walked over to the room and opened one sliding door ever so slightly to peek whatever was inside. I looked around and saw it was some kind of lab. Now, filling with suspicion, I entered the room and closed the door behind me. I walked around the place, careful of not touching anything, but observing it well enough to know it's not dangerous. 'No one can be too careful.' After a few minutes, where I saw chemicals and some inventions, I figured none of it concerned me in any way. So, I left the lab and back to the living area.

I went back to thinking, but this time about Leonardo. 'Honestly, even though I have no hard feelings, I just hate him for taking my necklace. I mean, who'd go through all that trouble just to help others? Even being up early for them is a little too much.' Then I realized, 'What was Leonardo doing up so early?' I furrowed my brows as I stopped pacing. 'Yeah. What was he doing? He didn't get up so early from free will, did he?...I better keep an eye on that one. There's just something about him I just don't like. I mean he said we were friends just last night.' I started pacing again. 'Who does that? Making friends with others in just a few hours? It takes me months maybe years to gain my trust of being friends. Is he indicating that I should trust him, like that quick?'

I went over to the center of the room, which was a little area that had a little deeper and lighter than the rest of the room. There was a drain, television, bean bags, and a kind of long bench stretching out in three sides of the little area. Also, that additional spiral case above me.

I sat down on the bench. 'I can't even believe I'm in reality. I mean, four giant talking bipedal turtles? And the fact that they can fight is just amazing. Their Sensei, a huge wise walking talking rat, is the one who taught them to fight while keeping them hidden in the sewers? This is just too much. And April? Why do I feel like I can trust her already? That's preposterous! I'd never do that anymore! Especially after-!'

I stood up abruptly, feeling my temper rise. 'I never should have trusted that boy. Then, I would have prevented the...incident...And to think he was my friend.' I growled and kicked the ground.

I sighed and went back to what was happening in the present. I started pacing again. 'And there were robots. With brains in their chest...That's not normal. It's so wrong, I still want to believe this is just some kind of freaky dream. But life has it's challenges. I never thought I'd cross by any robots, or living brains. What did they call themselves? The Kranks? Trags? Crane? ...Kraang?' I stopped. 'The Kraang. That's the one. Weird name. They also mentioned something else. What was it? Was it the glowing stuff in containers? That stuff, though, it entered my hand. My blood. Is this going to affect me?'

I looked down at my gauze-covered right hand in which I had accidentally touched the glop. I unwrapped it to see if something came up on it, like an infection. It revealed that it still had the same little scar that is now starting to faint. 'Mutagen. They mentioned mutagen. That must be what's in my hand. They said they needed someone to test it. Oh great, so whatever this mutagen is, it's not only going to have some kind of affect in me, it's also unstable.'

Then I started pacing again. 'Why me? Out of all people, out of all the better times, why now and why me? My life is messed up...Well, at least I don't have to do that mission to kill some random people.'

Something in the water caught my eye. 'Something moved.' I walked over to it with caution and stood right at the edge. 'I swear I saw something.' I kneeled down to see closer in the water leading into the sewers. Until that something popped up right in front of me.

Startled, I grabbed that thing's neck, pulled it out if the water, and slammed it on the ground. Then, I noticed that the 'it' was Leo.

He grabbed my wrist in pain. "You're choking me." He said in a strained voice.

I loosened my grip to let him breathe, but I didn't let go. My eyes went into slits. "Were you spying on me, Leonardo?"

"Of course not!" He let go of my wrist. Then his gaze flickered, a nervous smile pulling up. "...A little?" He said, more of a question than a statement. I tightened my grip. "I was originally getting our weapons back from the sewers." He said, gesturing to the pile of wet-dripping weapons on the far side of the water.

I noticed a nun-chuck is in his hand and immediately took it from him, throwing it away to the pile while still having my grip on him. 'I hate it when they have their weapons with them. But I can tell he's telling the truth.'

"Umm, do you mind letting go?" Leo asked.

My eyes widened as I thought of getting back my necklace. 'I'm holding him down and he's unarmed. I have a chance.' If I remember correctly, he placed it in his left wrist wrappings. Immediately, I went for it, searching for my gift.

"What are you doing?!" He tried to resist my 'attack'. "Be careful! I have-!"

I gasped as I pull my hand back. I cut my fingers with something sharp in his wrappings.

"...daggers." Leo finished.

Blood began to pour out and I had to lick it. I glared at him and walked away to the bench.

He spoke as he stood up. "Just so you know, your necklace is in this wrist." He said as he lift up his right hand and showed the little lump in it, indicating that was my necklace.

I still glared. "Hmph." Then, I focused on my 3 bleeding fingers. I placed them inside my mouth, against my lips, knowing with the pressure, it will stop.

"Do you need a bandage?"

I tried to answer in the most curt way possible and avoid his gaze. "No." I said, a bit of annoyed sounding.

"Listen," He started as he sat down on the bench as well, but far enough and satisfying for my boundaries. "I know you don't trust us-" Then, he stopped when I gave him that 'Ya think?' look, where I showed the raised eye brow and bored expression before going back to my fingers. Then he mumbled, "Wow, no sugar-code there at all." Then, he shook his head and continued. "My point is, why do you want to leave so badly? Can't you give us a chance? We just might surprise you."

"...I don't like surprises." I said. 'I don't want to stay here. I don't want to be controlled by anybody. I want to be free. There's your answer.' I thought.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me. But, can you at least tell me your name?" He asked, hopefully.

'But, I don't have one.' I avoided his gaze as much as I could, even though I could feel his eyes on me for an answer. I distracted myself with my fingers, which had stopped bleeding already. "...Umm-"

"Yo Leo! Breakfast!" Raph yelled from what seemed like the kitchen from my sight, though I didn't see him or the others. "Sensei wants us to train in a bit. We're going to be late."

"Wow. Never thought I'd hear Raph say that to Leo. It's usually the other way around!" I heard the voice of Mikey say, followed by a giggle. Then, a yelp of pain escaped him. "What, Raph?! It's true!"

Leo sighed and said, "Come on, you can tell us altogether instead. And I'll need to stop the fight they're about to have." He stood up and lead the direction.

I waited, then followed along reluctantly. 'This..is going to head south real quick.'

* * *

**Yay! I feel great finishing this. I had a bit of a writer's block as well, so yeah. I hope you enjoy this! Reviews would really make me happy!**

**Honestly, I feel like giving thanks individually is exhausting and a waste of the bit of time I have. So: _Thank you all so much!_ **

**Questionnaire time!**

**_What does M.O.U.S.E.R.S. stand for?_**

**Don't cheat! Try! And see y'all later!**

**~WTT**


End file.
